


Something About Us

by jounouchikatsuya19



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Eventual Smut, F/M, Porn With Plot, but is there really, warring states au???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8313952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jounouchikatsuya19/pseuds/jounouchikatsuya19
Summary: a weird warring states era au?? idk don't question the background too much omg just wanted an excuse to heck hanzo.shoryuji is my self insert character for warring states situations (she came into frution when i was in 10th grade and obsessed with samurai warriors.....so here we are), she shamefully resembles myself (black mixed race) and she's got some sort of dog spirit in her that makes her eyes glow yellow/gold. feel free to picture yourself as her im going to try and keep her appearance vague.i actually have quite a bit of this typed up but i figured id see how things go with posting tidbits. let me know what you think!





	1. It Might Not Be The Right Time

**Author's Note:**

> a weird warring states era au?? idk don't question the background too much omg just wanted an excuse to heck hanzo.  
> shoryuji is my self insert character for warring states situations (she came into frution when i was in 10th grade and obsessed with samurai warriors.....so here we are), she shamefully resembles myself (black mixed race) and she's got some sort of dog spirit in her that makes her eyes glow yellow/gold. feel free to picture yourself as her im going to try and keep her appearance vague.
> 
> i actually have quite a bit of this typed up but i figured id see how things go with posting tidbits. let me know what you think!

The Halloween ball had finally commenced. It was something Lord Nobunaga had stressed he wanted to do in order to bring more Western customs to Japan. It seemed silly at first, but one could hardly tell any guest was formerly opposed to it. Plenty of cheery chatter, laughing, and dancing took place. Even the oldest Shimada prince found himself pleased with the festivities. Currently surrounded by a small group of his friends, a few women, and his younger brother, Genji, and involved in a conversation of nostalgia from their rambunctious teenage years. Genji stood dressed as a Western pirate he’d seen in a children’s book and Hanzo a wolf. He was adorned in a huge, brown wolf hide in which he’d gotten plenty of compliments for. Especially from a few women, who took it to themselves to pet it and emit flirtatious giggles.

Yes, everyone was truly enjoying themselves…except for the small princess, Shoryuji, storming her way towards the group. Genji caught notice of the aggressive advance and looked past her to see her retainer, Sakon, leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the hall, with arms crossed and a highly amused grin swept across his face. Their eyes met, Sakon put a finger to his lips, and tucked his arm back into place. Unfortunately, Genji knew what this meant: his brother blew off his fiancé _again_. He shook his head and twisted his face into something that conveyed a simple _yikes_. But he was proud of her making her way to him. This meant she had realized that enough was enough.

Then, finally,  **SLAP!**  

Her small hand came across Hanzo’s face with all the strength she could muster. Which, to Hanzo’s unfortunate circumstance, was a surprising equivalent of being hit with a medium sized book. Letting all her frustration consume her and guide her hand, she hoped she could convey all of this with the force she put into it.

The cheek that fell victim, although partly covered in facial hair, instantly redden and the prince's eyes even glazed over. Genji stifled his laughter as Hanzo snapped his head towards her in complete bewilderment. Though, when his gaze fell on her, he was met with an expression he wasn't expecting. Anger and frustration were apparent on the small princess' face, but there was a glimmer of hurt clouding her eyes. Although he wanted to swallow any emotion that showed weakness, that tiny sliver of pain in her eye added a sting to his cheek. After a few moments of silence passed, he swallowed and re-hardened his features. “Sho-”

Before he could finish her name, she yanked his wrist towards her and slapped something in his hand. Tears made their way to her eyes and pooled, it was damn near impossible to hold this gaze but she wanted to make her point perfectly clear. “I am returning to Edo tomorrow,” she shakily managed, “I will not be returning. You will not see or hear from me again.” Throwing his hand back to him, she hurriedly walked back to her retainer. Her shoulders visibly trembled now as the sobs she tried so hard to keep in bubbled through her inner defenses. Sakon draped a haori over her as they walked out.

The prince scowled and downed the rest of his sake, jaw clenched. His tongue flicked at his sore cheek eventually letting his eyes glance down at what was put in his hand. It was the engagement ring they had picked out not too long ago, now ice cold.

Genji was watching him closely, waiting for _some_ sort of reaction from his brother which, to his extreme disappointment, he got none. Heaving an annoyed sigh, he gave his brother another moment before speaking. Perhaps he needed a nudge. “Aren’t you going to go after her, brother?” He pondered after a few moments, tone heavy with agitation.

Looking at his empty cup he retorted, “For why? She’s made her decision.”

Genji shook his head. “Brother, I am holding my tongue--”

Smugly, he interrupted, “no, by all means. Do you wish to slap me too?”

Genji’s face twisted into one of disgust. “I might have to as it seems she might not have done it hard enough.” He handed his cup and dessert dish to one of the friends in the group. “You,” he took his index finger and drove it into the side of his older brother’s forehead and shoved, “are a piece of shit.” Making sure to turn glare at his brother a few moments longer, Genji took off in a jog in Shoryuji’s direction.

 

  

Outside, the weather was gloomy. No rain, but the clouds made it look like it could--or would--soon. The air was even thick with humidity. The princess and her retainer sat on the steps of Sakon's guest quarters within the grounds of the Shimada castle, her head rested on his shoulder. She had stopped crying on the way here but she looked nothing short of miserable. “Sakon," she sighed, finally breaking the quiet between them, "what did I get myself into?”

 

“You, my dear,” he tapped a finger under her chin and lifted it to look her in the eyes, “got yourself _out_ of something that was making you unhappy.” A chuckle rumbled in his chest as he let her face go, “and you slapped the shit out of him too.”

 

She couldn't fight the smile the corners of her lips tugged into. “Is it bad I don’t feel guilty about that?”

 

Sakon opened his mouth to reply but Genji answered for him, “not at all, _hime-chan_.” He sat down on the rock just across from them. “I’m incredibly proud of you. Hell, I wanted to do the same myself before I left.”

 

Sakon snorted, “still being a pain even after, huh?”

 

Shoryuji’s eyes met with Genji’s. He knew what that knitted brow and saddened eyes wanted to know but he could only look away. “Yeah…”

 

“He doesn’t care…” She sniffled.

 

Genji’s brow matched hers now. “Shoryu,” he began, “I don’t know what demons are plaguing my brother. I don’t know why he has suddenly become this way either but--”

 

Sakon shot him a look, “don’t try to talk her into forgiving him-” He was stopped by a hand.

 

“Not in the slightest. My brother has not deserved the patience you have given him.” He stood and went to sit with her on the stairs. “I don’t want you to think that your decision doesn’t hurt anyone though.” He took her hand in his and brought it to his lips for a small peck. “I will miss you incredibly and this will not change how I see you as an amazing sister. There is a Shimada here that loves you unconditionally.” He still held her hand, running a thumb over it. “I understand if seeing me after all this would be...too much for you but always know I am here if you should ever need me.” 

 

Immediately she threw her arms around his neck, “there’s no way I could go on with my life without seeing you again. Please come visit me?”

 

He wrapped an arm around her, “of course. I have never been to a big city before.” A gentle smile formed on his lips.

 

The sweet moment was interrupted by Sakon suddenly shooting to his feet then stepping in front of the princess. The two shot their heads up to find Hanzo standing before them. “You have no business here. Leave.” The retainer demanded.

 

Hanzo avoided the daggers Sakon tried to glare into him. “Will you call off your guard dog for just a moment?”

 

Much to his dismay, she was shooting her own daggers at him as well. “No,” she stood and brushed past Sakon. “You have no business here. I am nothing to you.”

 

“Do you forget you were my--?” He dared to begin.

 

Past her was Genji still sitting and shaking his head. “Unbelievable,” he muttered under his breath.

 

At this time Shoryuji had turned and walked up the steps to Sakon’s guest home. “Past tense,” slipped from her lips.

 

Hanzo leaned forward, he could barely hear her, “…I beg your pardon?”

 

She swung herself around, “I said ‘past tense’.” Storming down the steps towards him, Hanzo’s cheek tensed in anticipation of another well-deserved reprimand. “You and I are nothing more than two people who have been put on this Earth and happen exist in the same timeline together.” She looked directly in his eyes, her gaze shifting to the hand print she’d left on his right cheek. A knot formed in her chest, her gaze now softening. “Hanzo…” she nearly whispered.

 

His gaze softened to match hers, his brow now furrowed. “Yes, Princess?” He lifted a hand to her cheek.

 

She flinched and swatted away his hand, backing away. “…it’s too late for that.” She sighed. “You let the most understanding and patient person you will ever meet slip through your fingers. She loved you with every fiber of her being…with every breath that filled her lungs.” She had to stop herself from reaching out to him and touching him. “This is it, Hanzo...” She smiled weakly and turned, walking away.

 

The youngest Shimada now stood and placed a hand on her shoulder. “You are not wrong. He has a lot to prove to you, should he ever earn the chance,” he whispered. “Remember what I said, _hime-chan_. Any time you need.” He walked past her to his brother with his hands in his pockets, jerking his chin in the direction of the castle, signaling him to follow to suit.

 

And he did.

 

 

 


	2. I Might Not Be The Right One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow! so many hits! i hope that means you're enjoying this haha
> 
> feedback is always appreciated!

**ONE YEAR LATER**

The small shrine was bustling. Shoryuji decided to host a costume party following Nobunaga’s influence. She was very excited for this party, making herself 100% involved with the decorations and planning. She couldn’t wait for her guests to see the work she had painstakingly put into the 2 day event. She was also excited because Genji Shimada was attending. It had been a year since she’d seen the closest thing she had to a brother.

She was fiddling with tablecloth and explaining to the shrine maids how she wanted the black lace laid over top of them. Unintentionally looking up, she noticed Sakon had made his way into the shrine that will be catering to the many guests this coming weekend. He had a playful smile on his face. He didn’t have to say anything for Shoryuji to light up with excitement. “Is he here?”

Sakon playfully shrugged his shoulders as if he didn't have a clue before Genji stepped from behind him, a big grin on his face.

Shoryuji gasped and ran to them, nearly leaping and throwing her arms around his neck. “Oh, Genji, you’re actually here!” She giggled.

Pressing his forehead to hers he hummed, “of course!” They let go but Shoryuji hooked her arm into his. “I wanted to leave last month when I got the invitation!” He added then looked to Sakon, “Sakon, could you do me a huge favor and make sure my attendants are careful with my luggage, please. I have some fragile gifts for you and _hime-chan_.”

He bowed in reply and left.

Turning back to his adopted sister, his expression dulled. He closed his eyes, inhaled deeply, and swallowed a lump.

Taken aback, Shoryuji placed a concerned hand on his arm, “Genji? What’s wrong?”

A wrinkle formed between his thick brows. After taking a deep breath, “ _Hime-chan,_ please forgive me but he--”

Interrupting him, Sakon stormed back into the shrine, and grabbed Genji by the collar of his hakama, “you rat!” He spat angrily.

“Sakon, please…!” Shoryuji gasped.

“You take your garbage brother and you leave here immediately!”

Shoryuji’s grasp on Genji’s arm when limp. “Genji…?” she stepped back from him, “how could you…?”

“Please, Princess, I did not do this on purpose.”

Sakon shook him, “you piece of filth--”

“Sakon!” Shoryuji yelped. “Calm down.” Looking back to Genji, utter hurt and heartbreak in her eyes, she swallowed. “why…is Hanzo here?”

Having Sakon loosen his grip on his collar he straightened his clothing. “I didn’t tell him about the party,” Genji began, “he had overheard from one of the servants a few days ago and he told me he was coming. I tried to talk him out of it but I couldn’t stop him.” He frowned, “please, _hime-chan_ , this is no betrayal or grand scheme. I wouldn’t do this to you.”

It took a moment for her to register everything he’d said, she heaved a sigh. “Sakon, release him. He’s telling the truth.”

He obeyed, but not without giving the Shimada a threatening look.

Walking towards the greeting hall, she stopped, “Genji come with me." After cautiously stepping around Sakon, he appeared at her side and placed a supportive hand on the middle of her back. She gave him a small, appreciative smile then turned to her retainer, "Sakon, he sleeps in the room next to yours.” A devilish grin flicked across his face as Shoryuji hooked her arm back with Genji’s. “Don’t let him come near me, Genji. Take me to my room.”

Squeezing her arm, he gave her a reassuring smile, “do not worry, princess, I am here.”

They made their way to the welcoming room. With a steady pace, Genji escorted her to the stairs and they began to climb. They made it up the first flight before Sakon had walked in with Hanzo. He caught her presence and watched her form move with his brother. He was talking to her, his voice too low for Hanzo to hear. Probably gentle praises and reassurance, he could only assume. 

It wasn't until she reached her room that their eyes found each others. Though, the moment hardly had any standing before their accompanying escorts broke them accordingly.

 

 

 

 

It was now quiet on the grounds. Dinner had passed without any notable drama, it was certainly awkward however. Shoryuji caught Hanzo looking at her a few times. Her cheeks warmed when she did, but he hardly said anything directly to her--a few mumbled requests for condiments and the like. She’d noticed he had a few grey hairs peppered atop his head and among his facial hair. _Is it from age or stress_? she wondered. All she knew now was sleep was no friend of her now, so she grabbed a wrap and headed outside to the shrine.

There was a slight breeze rustling the leaves in the trees surrounding the building but it was a very nice autumn night. It wasn’t too soon before she’d felt eyes on her. Rolling her eyes, she scoffed, “of course a ninja made it out of his room without my retainer noticing.” She turned around to see Hanzo’s huge body--although much closer than she'd expected, which caused her to jump back.

He had a blanket tucked under one of his arms and his hair was disheveled. “Couldn’t sleep either?” He asked softly. 

Shoryuji didn't fully understand why he was speaking so quietly as they were so far from the sleeping quarters but she shrugged it off. She looked him up and down twice and didn’t answer him. With a turn on her heel, she made her way to the shrine steps and sat down. Hanzo wasn’t too far behind and sat a small distance from her, wrapping the blanket around his broad shoulders. A few silent moments passed before he spoke. “You’re looking very beautiful, Shoryuji. It’s good to know this year has been good to one of us.”

She assumed he was referring to his grey hairs. Not to mention, now that she thought about it, his face seemed...hardened? New wrinkles have just barely decided to form around his eyes. It took a moment for her mind to realize just what his presence meant to her right now. A crease formed between her eyebrows as she shook her head, “why are you here, Hanzo…?”

Having his ice breaker not…break the way he had hoped, he chuckled to himself. It came out more as an amused huff. “Firstly, I want to make it clear that my brother had nothing to do with this. He had kept this from me and I came of my own accord.” He looked over at her to read her face. She wasn’t looking at him but she nodded in response. He took another moment to find the words he wanted to say but he couldn’t. “I…don’t know why I’m here.” He laughed awkwardly, “I know that’s not a sufficient answer. Maybe I wanted to tell you in person that you were right.” 

“I don’t need you to tell me,” she didn’t hesitate.

Hanzo visibly frowned in the moonlight but he reminded himself that he shouldn’t be surprised by her coldness. “Perhaps you will find some solace knowing you got what you wanted from this.”

She snapped her head to him, clearly offended, “apparently not as you showed up to my doorstep without my consent anyways.” Rising to her feet, she clenched her wrap closed to her chest, “you still have your head so far up your own ass and a complete disregard for me.” Hanzo had rose to his feet as well as she went on, “I want you gone by morning, Hanzo. I don’t want to--” his lips suddenly being pressed to hers stopped her. She had tensed and even tried to push him away to no avail, he was much stronger than she.

But Hanzo did stop a moment after, his face a mere few inches from hers now. He scanned her eyes, waiting for her any form of protest. There was none, so he attempted to test his boundaries this time by leaning in again to watch her reaction. Their lips weren't touching but they were close enough to feel each other's warmth. 

Her copper eyes went from his lips to his eyes a few times but she said nothing.

Slowly and softly this time, he reintroduced his lips. The princess tensed again, gasping through her nose but subconsciously began to melt.

Snaking a strong arm around her waist, he caught her in his embrace as his other hand cupped her cheek. His teeth would lightly brush against her bottom lip, silently asking for permission to deepen the kiss and explore her mouth. Leaning her head into his hand on her cheek, she allowed his tongue to slide in past her teeth, and meet hers. A small moan hummed in Shoryuji’s throat as his tongue massaged around her mouth. Hearing—and feeling—this made something spark within him, his hand on her cheek now moving down to her obi. Tiny gasps escaping them when their mouths were apart for brief moments.

Feeling her clothing loosen around her caused Shoryuji to come to her senses. Abruptly, she pushed him away gently. They both stood, panting hard as they held each other’s gaze. “That was our first kiss,” she had finally said nearly under her breath. Pressing her fingers to her lips, she was still in disbelief.

Eyes flickering crimson, he gave her a small but coy grin, and moved to close the gap between them, “and how was it, princess?”

Shoryuji took a step back from his advance, bringing her fists to her temples. She turned away and hastily began walking to her room. Why did she let that happen? She brandished herself as she ran her fingers through the front of her hair. She wasn’t lost in her thoughts for too long as she’d heard footsteps catching up to her from behind. All she thought to do was quicken her pace and make it to her room. She quickly slid the door open, underestimating how close Hanzo was behind her. His hand landed on the door not too far above hers and he closed it behind them. “Hanzo, please don’t put me through this again.”

“Shoryu…” He nearly whispered, “I didn’t chase after you the last time I had hurt you and I have lived the past year paying for it.” This is the most sincere she had heard his tone, it was low but it was clear and direct. “You don’t have to forgive or forget what I have done to you but I can’t let myself make the same mistake twice.”

Shoryuji huffed a sigh then placed her hands on either side of his handsome, but tired, face. Standing on her tiptoes, she brought her lips to his and instigated another kiss. Picking up where they left off, their tongues intertwined again. Shoryuji noted that his lips seemed to have a taste, they were sweet, but it was subtle--like honey. Hanzo’s arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer against his chest. An explorative hand moved to her breast, gently palming it through her kimono. He broke the kiss to move to her jaw then trailed kisses down into the curve of her neck. He aroused a whimper from the princess once his tongue brushed over her pulse…and then bit down. Her eyes flew open as a gasp escaped her. She felt the lips pressed against her neck curve into a smile and a new sensation formed in between her thighs. It was almost as if her body responded for her and smoothly hiked her leg around his waist.

There was something about the orange color of the room that didn't seem right. It was beautiful, especially the way it colored their skin, but it felt...off. Now Shoryuji could see the little crescent indents her nails made in his skin. A hazy smile crept upon her lips upon seeing them and she found herself pressing herself closer to him as she felt Hanzo's tongue make a broad swipe over the bite mark he'd given her.

With a sigh, her head lolled back, but the light coming from between the sliding doors caused her face to crinkle. That's what it was. The sun rising. Everyone will be awake soon. In a slight panic, Shoryuji squirmed in his embrace. “Hanzo, you have to go!” She whispered, pressing him away by his shoulders.

Persistent nips at her neck sent shivers up her spine and tugged in her stomach. “My princess…” he mumbled into her throat now moving to her collar, “give me this chance to make it up to you.” His hand on her breast pinched the pearl he aroused through the cloth. “You can rid of me after…”

Shoryuji’s body went limp as she whined, Hanzo catching her again and sliding a hand down to her behind. “No, Hanzo…” With all the strength she could muster she removed herself from him, “you have to get back to your room before Sakon wakes up!” She explained.

To his relief, but now slight panic, Hanzo’s eyes widened when he took in the sun rising behind her. “Shit…” he whispered.

Quickly gathering his blanket and shoving it into his chest, “'shit' is right!” Hanzo’s hand looked for the door behind him as he tried catching the rolled up blanket. “No! Someone will see you. You’ll have to leave through the balcony,” she pulled him by his arm across the room, sliding the back door open, guiding him through. Looking down, she looked back at him, “you’ll be okay?”

Touching a thumb to the pouty lips he had just claimed, he let out a chuckle, “this is hardly a leap for me.” They kissed again, having to pull themselves away from each other before they got carried away all over again.

“I’m still mad at you,” she reminded him.

A smug smile and, “I can’t wait to see how you decide to punish me,” were his response. Heaving himself over the railing, he landed quietly on the ground below. Before he’d completely went out of sight, he playfully blew her a kiss then disappeared off into a jog.

 

 

Much to his dismay, Hanzo took the corner right as Sakon was exiting his room. Seeing him whence he turned around, he shot him a look, “what do you think you are up to this early?” He growled.

Shrugging the blanket around his shoulders, he avoided Sakon’s analytical gaze, “I couldn’t sleep, so I wandered around the shrine for a while.” Oh, he thought we was so clever, or prayed that he was.

There was movement behind Hanzo that caught Sakon’s attention, “oh, Princess! Good morning.” He gracefully bowed.

Hanzo turned to see Shoryuji was fully dressed, looking onto them completely unamused. Her expression made Hanzo slightly nervous, it reminded him of how she looked at him yesterday at dinner. “Do we have a problem, Sakon?”

Rudely pushing past the Shimada brother, he answered, “not yet, princess."

Lust filled eyes swept over her visage. She’d looked beautiful, her hair was in a ponytail now, hardly a strand out of place aside from her beautiful mound of loose curls free in the back. Her golden eyes shone as the early light that peaked through the windows hit them. A light pink rouge on her lips drew Hanzo’s eye to them. Something inside of him stirred seeing her so presentable and neat, knowing just moments ago she looked as tousled as he. Taking in her appearance his eyes caught a small red mark forming on her neck. His eyes widened then he hurriedly and silently pointed at his neck, hoping she’d catch the hint.

Her eyes moved from Sakon to Hanzo. Thankfully she recognized what he was trying to warn fairly quickly that she put her hand to her neck and rubbed, pretending to stretch. “Very well, Sakon, I trust nothing will make it past your attention.” Hanzo winked at her as Sakon confidently straightened himself, “will you be joining me for breakfast?”

“After I complete my routine checks, I shall be there shortly, yes.” Her advisor responded.

“Please stress to the messengers that our letters are taken today. It’s been two days now.” An obedient nod was her response. Now she looked past him to her partner in crime, “and you?”

“Oh…!” He was caught off guard, “her highness is extremely kind to include me, but as I did not get much sleep last night, I think I will catch up with a short nap first.”

Her stoic expression returned, “very well, I’ll have a servant save you bread as we usually have extra in most cases.”

He politely bowed, “my gratitude.” At this point Sakon began to leave to start his duties, but not before giving the prince another dirty look.

As the dining room was past the men's adjoining rooms, she made her way towards Hanzo. “Oh, one more thing…I will need help with the decorations for the party. I suspect his highness will have no problem lending a hand in exchange for all the trouble he has caused me.” Her small hand slipped under his kimono, feeling the warm, hard pec hidden underneath.

Her hand was cold, but it was a welcome sensation as she made his body temperature rise. Slipping his arm around her waist again and letting his hand fall on her rump, he leaned in close, “her highness was extremely gracious to allow me into her castle. My hands are available wherever she needs them…” he said low enough so only she could hear, leaning his head in for another kiss.

Although his invitation for another kiss was enticing, she tutted and pressed her finger to her lips, giving it a sweet kiss, then pressed it to his. “For now… so we don’t get carried away and leave any more marks on each other.” A hungry glower locked with her half lid eyes, the tip of his tongue sliding over his lips, tasting the small remnants she’d given him. She bit her lip in response, “I’d better head to breakfast before you trick me into staying.”

He gave her a mischievous smile as her hand lingered and slowly slid down his chest, “enjoy your meal, princess.” He gave her bum a squeeze before he let her go.


	3. There's Something About Us I Want To Say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we've reached the (possibly poor) reasoning behind his coldness and emotional neglect previously. maybe it's not super sufficient but i've been in a similar situation so......
> 
> just try to remember the end game here
> 
> short chapter as i've recently moved and want to update this at a consistent pace. you'll get some smut next chapter, i promise! angst first

By the time Hanzo left his room to head to the banquet shrine, everyone had settled into their daily duties. In the shrine he began their risky night of rekindled passion, he found his brother fooling around with decorations with his love. Genji was showing her all the creative and alternative ways she could be utilizing them. “Perhaps instead of a spider webs, we can dress as Sakon in 30 years.” He’d heard Genji say, placing the fluff around his face in a makeshift beard.

The princess fell into a giggling fit, holding her sides, and tears coming to her eyes. It was hard for Hanzo to hide a grin, hearing her adorable laughter. He sniffled and straightened himself as they both turned to him once he made his way to them. “Ah, so the sleepy prince finally decided to join us.” His younger brother teased.

“I apologize for not coming to assist my princess sooner,” Hanzo bowed, giving her a gentle smile.

A blush washed over her cheeks but he returned the smile, “lucky for you, Genji and I haven’t been taking our work very seriously anyways.”

“That’s not so unusual for my brother, is it?” the eldest playfully bantered. Making his way behind and around Shoryuji. Discreetly--or so he’d thought--he dragged a finger along her behind as he walked, making her cheeks burn at the sensation.

Looking around to make sure no one was close, the green haired prince leaned his elbows on the box of decorations, “so did you guys fuck last night or what?”

Hanzo choked and Shoryuji’s hands flew to her cheeks immediately, “Genji, please…!” She gasp-whispered.

“Did you really think you’d get anything past me?” His palm caught his chin as he rested it there in a huff.

Shoryuji had her eyes closed, thinking of how to answer his question, but Hanzo spoke first, “nothing is set in stone now, brother. We are…” he looked to Shoryuji, trying to read her face, “figuring out how things feel as I prove myself to her.” She gave him a soft smile in response, gently nodding her head in agreement.

“Does Sakon know?” He followed up.

“Oh, gods, no,” she exasperated, “I don’t know when I want to bring that to his attention.”

Genji gave them a sympathetic nod. “I’ll keep this between us, don’t worry. But if you’re going to carry on as you are, might I suggest marking each other in more inconspicuous locations?”

“Trust me, we dodged an arrow with that this morning.” She sighed.

The youngest brother moved so he was between them and put an arm around both of them, “I want you two to know that this brings me so much joy because I love you both so much but…” he leaned towards his brother, “if you mess this up this time I won’t hesitate to knock you on your ass.”

They all let out a laugh.

 

 

 

Decorating was a lot of work, but they made a good bit of progress, so much Shoryuji thanked everyone and gave them the all clear that they were done for the day. By then it was late afternoon, just before dinner. There was a path leading into the wooded area that surrounded the grounds that caught Hanzo’s attention earlier. Shoryuji informed him that there’s an abandoned well down the path, but the walk was relaxing and especially beautiful during the season changes. He asked her to show him, bending his arm to her, to which she cheerily obliged.

The two had walked far along the path from the banquet shrine. They made small talk, mainly about the rest of the things that need to be done for the party. Their arms hooked together. “I actually don’t have my first costume put together yet,” Shoryuji laughed.

“Really?” Hanzo was genuinely surprised, “do you at least have something in mind?”

“Mhm! I want to do a contrasting theme with my costumes. The last day I have a swan outfit planned, so I want to be a raven the first day.”

Very…intimate thoughts ran through his mind at the idea. It was a juvenile thought to have, however the theme she’d picked brought him back to just this morning. Shoryuji has the talent of presenting very regal and elegant—very much like a swan but, knowing only he has seen the other side, the side usually spent behind closed doors or even in the dark did something to him. Causing that hot blooded prideful possessiveness. He’d wondered if she felt the same after seeing both sides of him. On the other hand, the idea of a kimono that accentuated, to his recent discovery, her very seductive form…well, he had been very deep in his thoughts apparently. “Hanzo?” He heard a gently voice bring him back to now. Shoryuji was leaning in front of him slightly, looking into his face. “Are you okay?”

Clearing his throat, “ah, yes, I’m fine. Just had a thought to my own costumes.” He gave her a small smile. They walked a little further in silence until Hanzo was lightly pulled back. Shoryuji stopped walking, staring at the ground. He tucked a finger under her chin, pulling her to look at him, “is there something wrong, my princess?”

Her eyes didn’t meet his right away, she was lost in whatever thought was nagging her. “Why were you so awful to me, Hanzo?” Her golden eyes met his finally. They peered deep into his, making him swallow hard.

His eyes widened, then narrowed as he tried to find the right words to answer this question. He wiggled his arm free then turned to face her completely. One hand was on her shoulder, and the other cupped her cheek. “Back then, I’m sure you know, I hit a difficult place with the wars. Constantly losing friends and family...our way of life completely changing…I can only tell you I did not handle it well, and you suffered for it.”

Tears welled in her eyes and her lips quivered, “but why was it only me?” She croaked, making Hanzo’s heart sink. He squeezed her shoulder and she continued, “I wanted to be there for you, I wanted to be the one to ease your pain.” She sniffled, Hanzo catching a tear that fell from her eye with his thumb, “the more I tried to help you, the more you shut yourself from me. And the more space I gave you, the lonelier I felt.”

“I am a stupid man, my princess.” Another tear leaked from one of her eyes. “I didn’t want to lose something else I loved, but that equated in me treating you horribly. Somehow, it felt like the right thing to do…to distance myself from you.” His thumb brushed her cheek lightly, “I let you go thinking it was best for you and I regretted that decision the second your carriage disappeared.”

She leaned her head into his hand then brought a hand on top of it. “I didn’t want revenge out of this,” she sniffled again, “I wasn’t carrying on here, feeding off of whatever horrible feelings I could only imagine you were feeling.”

“I misspoke the other day, I don’t think that of you.” He pressed his lips against her forehead. A shake beneath his hands and alight sob made him visibly frown. “Princess…”

One of her small hands found his sleeve, and gripped. It took her a few moments to calm herself down enough to speak again. “I loved you so much, Hanzo.”

Squeezing her shoulder and stroking her cheek to mask his own faltering at her words, Hanzo swallowed hard. “Past tense?” he asked lowly.

Shoryuji hid her face in his chest, “present tense.”


	4. Cause There's Something Between Us Anyway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forgive me, the way i have originally had the chapters put together was bugging me so i moved them around
> 
> here's an update but not really

The first day of the party was now less than a day away. Currently, the prince and princess were on their way to a kimono shop to pick up Shoryuji’s costume for the occasion. Although she was very excited her event was just around the corner, she couldn’t help but feel anxious. In her mind, she was going over all the details again for the thousandth time, making sure she hadn’t forgotten anything. Every now and then being brought back to this reality by a simple leg touch or hand brush from the man sitting next to her. In this instance of contact, Hanzo shifted his sleeping position, laying his head in her lap. The ride was rather long and they were both up late working through the night finalizing this and that. ‘Hanzo…?” she called softly, wondering if he was really asleep.

No reply.

Something in her mind insisted she touch him. It could have been any kind of contact. He was truly handsome—or even beautiful as she told him once. A trembling hand hovered over his features but, once the courage settled in, her fingers steadied. Small digits traced his jawline delicately, occasionally curling the longer bits of his facial hair between them. She never had the chance to analyze him up close like this before. He had very lightly darkened circles under his eyes that made her frown. She knew what caused them due to having them herself the first few months apart from him. She had always hoped that he would take care of himself, but it conflicted with the thought that he didn’t care for her and moved on quickly.

Careful to not disturb him still, she removed the fabric tying his hair, watching his peppered strands relax around him. At first, she caressed and pet his hair, but she couldn’t resist the urge to have her fingers in his soft tresses for very long--alternating between lightly massaging his scalp and running her fingers through his hair. The sleeping prince mumbled a content sigh causing her hands to still, worried she’d awaken him. But, as it was just a sigh, she continued.

Eventually the carriage stopped, arriving at their destination. “Hanzo…” She nearly sang his name and placed a peck on his forehead.

The Shimada prince began to stir, his eyes fluttering open. Bringing a hand to his forehead to minimize the light coming in through the carriage door, his eyes squinted, but he gave her a tender smile. “I was confused for a moment,” he said gruffly, his vocal chords were waking up too apparently.

“What’s the matter, my prince?”

A chuckle rumbled in his chest as he shook his head, “I could have sworn I woke to another dream. The light through the window was illuminating you perfectly.”

Her cheeks pinked, “don’t be silly…” she whispered.

“I do not jest, princess. I could only hope to wake to you smiling down at me every time.” He reached a hand up to stroke her cheek.

“Do you wish to stay in the carriage and rest longer? I’d imagine you’d get bored rather quickly watching me try things on.”

Finally straightening himself up, Hanzo stretched and yawned himself awake. “Quite the opposite, I wouldn’t want to miss it.” He cut himself off realizing his hair around his face. He looked around for his tie before Shoryuji held it up to him.

Letting out a nervous laugh she explained, “I couldn’t help myself. Your hair was calling to have my fingers tangled in it.”

He took her hands in his and kissed the palms, “your delicate hands are always welcome to explore whatever part of my body they see fit. Hopefully, I’m awake the next time.”

Shoryuji felt her whole body heat up watching Hanzo’s lips and tiny flicks of his tongue skim over her fingertips. His piercing gaze causing a tingly feeling between her thighs. In an attempt to suppress the sensation, she rubbed them together softly, unfortunately not offering much relief.

A coy smile played on his lips when he’d caught her teeth tugging on her own bottom lip and with a light tug of her wrist, he placed her hand on his pec under his kimono. His skin was warm to the touch and his heartbeat was steady and relaxed--much like his current demeanor. One strong arm moved around her waist while the other hooked underneath her knees. In one fluid movement, she was lifted and moved to his lap, closing what little distance between existed between their lips. Shoryuji continued to let her fingers dance on his skin, feeling a pleased hum vibrate in his chest.

Hanzo felt her lips curl into a smile against his own which spurred him on, tightening his grip on her waist. Much to his dismay, however, the smile was one of mischief as not too soon after he felt her fingers give his nipple a playful pinch. “Ah ah!” He shouted in a half laugh, jumping up and back. His own hand now on his breast in an attempt to soothe it. Shoryuji hopped away from him, bursting into a giggling fit. “You mutt! You’ve done it now,” he growled impishly. He grabbed both her wrists quickly before taking them in one hand, his other arm yanking her back into his lap. She let out an amused squeak at this quickness. “This is your chance at redemption, princess,” he began, the deviant princess in question playfully struggling underneath him, “do you feel any remorse for what you’ve done?”

His answer was her shaking her head and more giggling. “Such a shame,” he teased before immediately shoving his mouth into the side of her neck, pursing his lips, and blowing a messy raspberry. Shoryuji tensed and shrieked, struggling against him even more, “noooo! Stop, please!” The small space filled with her giggles.

While the pair was caught up in their play fighting, Sakon had poked his head through the carriage window and loudly cleared his throat. They stopped, hastily bringing their hands to themselves and avoiding his stern regard. “Your highness, may I remind you we’re here for a scheduled appointment?”

“You’re absolutely right, Sakon,” Shoryuji agreed, straightening her skirt. Sakon had extended out a hand for her as she exited the carriage. Gracefully stepping down, she looked back to Hanzo, “are you sure you wouldn’t rather rest?”

He ran his fingers through his hair, beginning to tie it back again. “Do not worry about me, pet. Let the shopkeeper know you’re here. I’ll be in behind you.”

She nodded and left the two. Hanzo gathered some of her belongings once he achieved an acceptable ponytail and made his way out of the carriage only to be met with Sakon aggressively grabbing his collar. “Why are you here?” He nearly spat.

This was to be expected. It had been but a few hours since they let Sakon know that they were attempting to pursue a relationship again. He was none too pleased, thoroughly convinced some kind of spell or potion was involved. Nearly every moment since then Sakon took it to himself to glare at Hanzo or issue similar threats. This had been the third time in today’s case and Hanzo had already tired of them. “Sakon, calm--”

“I don’t care why you’re here,” he slammed him into the side of the vehicle, “if your intentions aren’t genuine you need to--”

A chuckle stopped him mid-sentence, earning Hanzo a disturbed glare and the trademark throbbing forehead vein. “Sakon, how many times are you going to threaten me like this? Do you think I don’t get the point?” He took Sakon’s hand and carefully removed it from his collar. “You’re the closest thing she’s had to an actual father. You love her…you don’t want to see her hurt—this is not lost on me.” He began to walk past him. “I’m still here, and the only thing that’s going to change that is the princess. Trust her.”


	5. I Might Not Be The Right One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was a little rushed as i originally hoping to finish this before halloween but that didn't happen. so here's a little smut for sticking around _(:3」∠)_

Hanzo found Shoryuji just as she stepped into one of the changing rooms. Thankfully, Sakon decided to hang back with the carriage to cool his temper, much to Hanzo’s relief. He had completely brushed off the umpteenth threat and focused on the task at hand, which was his princess. He’d found a stool in front of the booth she had walked into and he took a seat there, crossing his arms across his chest. While waiting for her to come out, he glanced at all the kimono fabric in the shop, silently determining which would look best on his lover until movement from the dressing room’s curtain caught his attention.

The princess poked her head out with a pout that made Hanzo let out an amused huff through his nostrils, “what is it, princess?”

“I hate the color.” She whimpered.

“I’m sure it’s not as bad as you’re making it seem.” He beckoned her with his hand, “let’s see it.”

Gracefully moving the curtain out of the way, she stepped out of the changing room. She was adorned in a yellow green silk kimono, closer to what the oiran wear in silhouette, with quite a bit of fabric pooling along the floor. It didn’t take him long to come to the same distaste for the color as she did. “What drew you to this color?” He was genuinely curious as to get into the same train of thought.

She looked away blushing, “don’t laugh…I wanted something to bring out my eye color.”

Due to the spirit inside her she did have beautiful copper eyes that glow when she’s feeling strongly about something. Hanzo silently rose to his feet and went to the front of the shop. Shoryuji tried looking over the racks of fabric and wear to see where he’d gone off to. She found he was talking to the shop keep, but not too soon did he make his way back to her. She looked at him curiously, head tilted to the side. “I saw something that caught my eye on the way in. I think you will like it.”

She gave him a cheery smile, “I had no idea you were so well versed in women’s fashion.”

He shook his head, “you do not need to be a cook to determine whether something tastes good or bad.” He motioned with his hand for her to go back in the room to undress. “I know what looks good on you and I know what I like on you.” Before turning to go back into the room she gave him a judgmental look. She wasn’t in the room for too long before she quietly called for him. “Yes?”

“I need help undoing the button fastens in the back.”

She had his undivided attention. Straightening, blood pumping, his grin returned. His steps toward the curtain were heavy but quiet, nearly predatory. He was abruptly stopped by her poking her head out again. “You are to _only_ help me undo the fastens and ties.”

“Didn’t I tell the princess that my hands are available where she needs them?” He said innocently.

She stepped to the side to let him in, “I mean it, Hanzo, we have much to do when we get back.” She turned her back to him.

“Ah,” he mused upon seeing the pesky buttons under her obi, “we have…one…two…” he dragged a finger over each fasten he counted aloud. “Seven whole buttons to take care of.”

A shiver went up her spine as she closed her eyes, enjoying his tantalizing touch. “Hanzo.” She warned but it came out as a sigh. His mouth was dangerously close to the pulse of her neck occasionally sweeping over her skin, making her breath hitch. Although his lips were ghosting her skin, she could still feel the self-rewarding smirk on his lips. His other hand dragged up to her lower back from her hip, then rested there as to hold her in place—or tease her more she was convinced.

She felt the obi and collar loosen from her body but Hanzo’s touch receded with them. Lightly placing her hands to her chest to hide her bosom, Shoryuji turned slightly to him, looking at him quizzically.

He had the widest, devilish grin on his face. “I’ve finished with the ties...” His hand had already moved to the curtain. “I’ll see how the shopkeeper is doing in their search.” A hand on his opposite sleeve stopped him. “Yes, princess?”

There was a fiery passion in her eyes, more importantly a _need_ , which caught him off guard. “Don’t leave yet...” She pleaded quietly.

He stepped to her, closing the distance between them. She could feel his body heat resonating with hers and it made her swallow hard. He craned his head close to her, ghosting her lips this time, “what can I do for you?” He’d be lying if he said the look on her face wasn’t affecting him. Her golden eyes were starting to shine through half lids—even with her pupils dilated. Her lips parted and ready, with low breaths escaping them.

Words were too hard for her at the moment but she knew what she wanted. She glanced at the sleeve she was holding and moved her hand to his wrist. Without much hesitation, she brought his hand underneath the kimono he’d loosened and placed it on her bare breast.

A quiet gasp filled his lungs but before he could think further she’d slipped a hand to his neck and pulled him into a kiss. Almost immediately initiating a dance between their tongues, filling his mouth with a vibration from a moan. Hanzo had no clue as to how he didn’t lose himself completely in her actions but he managed to snatch the hand on his neck away and he tutted her. “You were supposed to use your words.” He spun her around and pulled her close to him, pressing her back to his chest, “but…I can excuse it as my princess is so…persistent.” His teeth nipped along her pulse and he felt her shudder in his embrace. One hand cupped and massaged at her breast and he felt her heart thudding against her ribcage.

The sensation from his mouth was amplified by his facial hair, causing her head to loll to the side. It was a strange tickling and scratching feeling that made her quiver in his arms. “H-Hanzo…” she sighed.

Hearing his name leave her lips in that tone caused the knot in his stomach to tighten. Oh, how he wished they were back home with no obligations for the rest of the day. He knew he had to stop but he let himself be greedy, he wanted to see what other sounds he could conjure from her. It took a moment for him to realize his lover was fidgeting, but only half of one to figure out why. He stroked his beard up her neck until his lips met the shell of her ear. “My princess…” his words teased her ears, “what do you want me to do? I want to hear it come from your lips…” His unoccupied thumb came to the place in question, the other now pinching her semi hardened bud.

Her fingers found their way into his hair again in a half fist, ruining his perfect ponytail, but he didn’t care. The fingers teasing her nipple caused her to jerk, “Ah…! H-Hanzo…” she whimpered. Turning her head slowly she met his half-lidded gaze. She needed his mouth everywhere, but now she wanted his lips on hers. She licked the thumb on her lips then pushed passed them to kiss him but he pulled back just far enough for her to miss.

“Tell me.”

He watched her throat move as she swallowed hard again, her gaze was hungry and focused on his lips but she found his eyes once more, “t-touch me...”

She was rewarded with a kiss which she sighed into, his hands alternating jobs. Her other breast was surely feeling neglected, he playfully thought. Now his other hand slid down her stomach and rested just below her belly button, his fingers teasing her underwear.

His body twitched feeling her rump press against the erection hardening under his kimono, a low grunt slipping into their kiss. His hand snaking down the rest of the way to between her thighs. Oh, Gods her thighs were so warm. But once his fingers slipped to her panties he felt himself get just as hot. “Princess…!” He breathed, Shoryuji still kissing at his bottom lip as he spoke, “you’re so wet…”

She ground her butt against his erection again, “and how about you, my prince. Are you not aroused yourself?” Her voice was so low and sultry, something he never thought he’d hear from her. But feeling her acknowledge his erection again weakened him, hurriedly pushing her undies to the side and dipping a finger in. His brow knitted feeling her warm walls trembling around his finger, now slipping in a second. She was so hot and wet. Gods, she was so hot and wet.

“Han…!” She was silenced by his mouth on her again. The further he pushed in, the more noises he swallowed in the kiss. He felt her quivering in his hand, a puddle almost pooling in his palm. Her fingers balled into a fist in his hair finally, her other hand moving behind her to stroke the member poking at her.

“Excuse me, your highnesses?”  A quiet voice came from outside the curtain.

Shoryuji groaned and Hanzo laughed against her lips. It was foolish to think they’d finish here but it didn’t lessen the frustration. “Yes?”

Hanzo didn’t stop his ministrations, his fingers were still working inside her but he moved his mouth to lick at her neck to allow her to speak. “I retrieved the kimono that was requested.” The princess squirmed in his arms awkwardly, she had to pull away but she didn’t want to the harder and deeper his fingers stroked. She wanted to shoot her lover a glare but couldn’t manage through the pleasure he was bringing her.

“Mmhmmm,” she whined. The both of them stilled at how lusty it sounded. Clearing her throat she managed a shaky, “yes, thank you, p-please just wrap it up for me.”

There was a moment of silence, “are you su—“

“Gods, _please_. I will purchase it once I’m dressed.” Once she realized how aggressive that sounded, she gasped. _The poor woman_ , Shoryuji thought, hiding her face in her hands. She took her frustrations out on the wrong person and she felt so awful. She will have to leave a nice tip.

A quick, albeit sweet kiss, was pressed to the side of her neck and the fingers inside her left. Shoryuji almost whined until that damn cocky smile played on the skin of her neck again. She wanted to kill him. This was partially her fault as well but she wanted to kill him.

She had half a mind to strangle him—just a little bit—then and there but when she found his tongue lapping at his fingers when she turned around she stopped in her tracks. He was smiling at her when he caught her gaze.

The thoughts of wanting to murder him resurfaced but the methods changed—more _sinful_ ideas came to mind. Having him all night to the point beyond exhaustion perhaps.

His hand pulling the curtain to the side brought her out of her thoughts. “Careful, my love. Scowl any harder, your beautiful face may stick that way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> death by snu snu?


End file.
